It wasn't supposed to end this way
by dracoisahottie13
Summary: she loved him, he was a miracle for her.now that he's gone, nothing will be the same.hg pairings, R&R please


a/n:hey this is wat my 3rd fic i guess, i have a good feelin about this one.hope ya like it!!!plz review  
  
It wasn't supposed to end this way  
  
*She looked out the window. Snow was gently falling from the sky and covering the Hogwarts grounds. Outside there were a few couples sitting on benches snuggled up. Tears began trickling down her cheeks wishing he'd come back into her arms. That he'd hug her and whisper things into her ear to make her feel better. Telling her that everything would be ok. But it wasn't, not without him. He was gone. And he wasn't coming back. She hugged her knees up to her chest feeling chills crawl down her spine. She could still smell his warm and soothing chologne. It felt as if it were yesterday they had their first kiss.*  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
"You two, detention today after classes. I will not allow note passing in my class" he growled, his greasey black hair covering his eyes.  
  
*Detention*  
  
"Ginny" he said gently looking up from his cauldron he'd been scrubbing. His eyes were soft and warm, his jet black hair seemed to always fall into place without him ever touching it.  
  
"Yes?" I mumbled so softly that only he could hear her, I looked up at him and seemed to get lost in his green eyes. I felt my hand begin to tremble. Goosebumps begin to slowly crawl up my arm. My cheeks started to burn and I feel my face growing as red as a tomato.  
  
"Is it true? what you said in the note?"he says so calmly and gently as if there were no such thing as worries. He crawls closer to where I'm scrubbing at my cauldron and lifts my chin up to his face so that my eyes are once again transfixed in his not being able to fight my way out. A tiny smile spreads across his tender face.  
  
"Yyess" I say managing to get a single word out of my dry mouth.His smile grows into a cute and soft grin. He reaches at my face and his rough yet soft warm hands moves a strand of my red curls behind my ear. He leans down putting his arms around my waist and gently pulls me to his strong warm body and touches my lips with his. His lips are soft and moist. I gently pull away and look him in the eyes not as afraid as before. He grins and says very quietly, "I love you too". With that a smile quickly spreads across my face and he pulls me back into the kiss. It was as if the world stopped at that very moment, nothing existed but us. I had never wanted it to end.  
  
~End Of FlashBack~  
  
Nothing made me feel better than he did, his presence, but most importantly..... his love. No one could make me feel the same way as I did for him. His eyes were the thing that would totally throw me off. Some how he always found a way to push my worries aside when I was with him. I felt so safe with him. I loved him. He could just smile and pull me into a gentle romantic hug, and some how everything bad drained out of my body. He was, a miracle for me. But all of that is gone now. I just wish I could have him back.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
"NO HARRY!!!"  
  
"GINNY STAY BACK!!!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha haaa, your little girlfriend can never save you now Potter, CRUCIO!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
And just like that, he was gone. Of course Dumbledore showed up a little after that and killed Voldemort. He had saved the magical world. But there was nothing he could do to save him, or save my heart. He was gone forever just like that. I'll never forget him, not now, not ever.He'll always be the most important thing in my heart. *She turns around and hears a few girls coming up into the dorm.She turns back to look out the window whispering to herself "I love you Harry"and quietly weeps to herself.*  
  
a/n: what'd you think? plz tell me i must no.well that's the end of it so i hoped u like it.o ya and btw some stuff in this story i got sum ideas from another fic, i 4get the name of the author so i just wanted to include her in a little bit.Plz review  
  
~Michelle~(aka dracoisahottie13) 


End file.
